Unknown
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Bella Swan has a secret- she is Shadowgirl, an illigal vigalante who brings villans to justice. She is based in Pheonix and fights with her best friend, Courtney (Mystic Madness)- that is until she is sent to Forks, WA and her world changes. Join Bella as she meets old friends, fights for justice and realises that it's not always better to go it alone. Rated M because of language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hey hey hey come on  
Drop the beat on us all night long  
Cause we're jonasing for a song  
So intense that it can't be wrong  
D-DJ some bass  
Hit the button initiate  
Crank it up no time to waste  
We already took the bait  
We see you in your booth  
You're the puppeteer so make us move  
(You know my song so better get it on)  
We need a new extreme music cool as our attitude  
(You know my song so better get it on)

Watch ya doing when there's a situation  
Ticking like a bomb it's about to blow  
We know you got the song  
Bring it on baby let it go-go-go

(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
More come on and give us more  
Drop the beat as Sharp As A Razor  
Sharp As A Razor  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
More come on and give us more  
Drop the beat as Sharp As A Razor  
Sharp As A Razor

I slip it on the night  
On the invitation in the lights  
(Wanna live it wanna breathe it in)  
The hunger of the crowd  
Dying to kiss the world goodbye  
(Wanna live it wanna breathe it in)

Watch ya doing when there's a situation  
Ticking like a bomb it's about to blow  
We know you got the song  
Bring it on baby let it go-go-go

(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
More come on and give us more  
Drop the beat that's Sharp As A Razor  
Sharp As A Razor  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
More come on and give us more  
Drop the beat as Sharp As A Razor  
Sharp As A Razor

Hey hey come on  
Drop the beat on us all night long  
Cause we're jonasing for a song  
So intense that it can't be wrong  
D-DJ some bass  
Hit then button initiate  
Crack it up no time to waste  
We already took the bait

(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
More come on and give us more  
Drop the beat as Sharp As A Razor  
Sharp As A Razor  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
(All the girls say) Wind it up  
(All the boys say) Wind it up  
More come on and give us more  
Drop the beat as Sharp As A Razor  
Sharp As A Razor

Dance. I loved it, but it was a secret love, it had to be. Just like my fighting and boxing. I was a black belt in karate, judo and tiquando. I could use a gun and a knife expertly and was a pro at kickboxing and traditional boxing. I was an ace in gymnastics and was overall, pretty deadly- but no one knew. No one could ever know.

Why? You may as? Well to everyone I'm a klutz, always tripping and falling over. But that was just a front. In the criminal world I'm know as 'Shadowgirl' and it's my job to help clear the streets of rapists, drug dealers, murders and just overall crooks.

The press and police my call me a public nuisance, and illegal vigilante but I know that they are secretly glad that I catch criminals and give them infomation that they could have only have got illigally.

I've been dancing and training since I was a child but I only became Shadowgirl four years ago, when I was 13, because I realised how much the world needed someone to help them in ways the police can't. In fact my first mission was saving a child from being kidnapped by some very evil men, they are now tucked up in prison.

Know you must be thinking, how does she hid the cuts and bruises? Well, and this is the weirdist thing about me, I heal fast. I also have inhuman reflexes, my senses are increased. I'm faster then the average human and I'm significantly stronger too. I don't know why I have these powers, I just do; I always have. I started developing my powers when I was 10 and they've only grown stronger over time.

I also have this sort of... sixth sense. I can sense when someone or _some_ _thing_ dangerious is nearby and it helps me differentiate the drunks from the real crooks; the people who are lost but have good hearts from those with evil intentions and black hearts.

Zinnnnnnng. Zinnnnnnng.

My phone's alarm goes of, signaling it's time for me to pack up and run home so I can put Charlie's dinner on and get to bed as it is first day at Forks High tommorrow and I need to make a good impression.

I grab my training equipment and, reluctantly, leave the big, beautiful meadow I'd decide to practice in, running back to my cover story, oh, er, I mean, my _home_.

I'm almost the most dangerous person on the planet. Almost.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I sighed. _Time to get this over with._ I'd had a late night last night as I had been scouting out Forks but that wasn't why I was tired. I had hoped that living in a small town I would be able to get away from supernatural creatures for a while, but no. Last night alone I had found out that seven vampires lived in Forks and La Push belonged to at least three werewolves, great. That's just great.

I would have quite happily ran to school but I couldn't let people know I was sporty so I got into the red Chevy truck Charlie had bought me. I mean it was good- except for the deafening roar as the engine came to life, not so good for someone with hightened hearing.

When I got to school I parked what I assumed to be the parking lot and went to the front office to get my timetable, map 'n' stuff.

The office was cut in half by a long desk. On my side, plants almost covered the whole thing and, if I looked past all of the coloured paper and flyers, I could make out three small desks behind the big one.

"Hello?" I asked when I didn't see anyone.

"Just a sec." A voice called from behind the main desk just as a middle-aged woman with red hair popped up.

"Er, Isabella Swan here too pick up my timetable and map."

"Oh yes, the Chief's daughter. I have your things here, one second." She said then began looking through the paper for my things, which I could see on another desk.

She still hadn't found them two minutes later so I desided to help her out, "Is that it?" I asked, pointing to the folder on the other desk.

"Oh yes!" She said, picking it up. "Here is your timetable, map and a slip for you to get each of your teachers to fill out." She them proceded to highlight the best routes to each class, wow she goes on, doesn't she.

"Thanks." I said when she _finally_ finished. I grabbed my stuff and rushed out before she could say anything else.

"This is going to be a long day." I muttered as I rounded the corner.

As I was walking down the hallways to my next class I noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing to gawk at me and whisper, I pretended I was embarrassed and that I could not hear the annoying things they were whispering.

I made a mentel note to avoid a Mr. Mike Newton when I heard his say I'd be in his bed by the end of the week, yeah, good luck with _that_ buster. I've never needed a boy and never will.

As much as I like to be alone I did miss Courtney, my best friend and partner in crime fighting. She was know as Mystic Madness and had very strong telekinetic powers, I envied her sometimes, not that I'd ever let anyone know.

Just as I was about to go into my first lesson, English, I got a tight feeling in my stomach which I knew meant that there was a vampire in my first class. _W_ _ell that's just perfect._ I thought as I opened the door and walked in. All eyes turned to me.

"Er, is this English?" I asked, turning on my 'klutzy, unsure Bella act'.

"Yes, who are you?" The teacher asked. His deskplate told me his name was Mr. Mason.

"Bella Swan." I told him and just like that, the whispering started.

"Well, Bella, let me sigh your form and give you a reading slip and you can go sit next to Alice." I said, trying to hid his _intrest_. Erm, yuck!

I did as he said and, as I sat down in the seat he had indicated, checked the list; Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner- great, that would save me a lot of time as I had already them all.

The bloodsucker, _Alice_ , stared at me with an 'Er! My power won't work on her! I wonder why, what's so special about her?' look- yeah, I got that a lot. Anyway, she was stareing at me the whole class but it wasn't like everyone _wasn't_ _already_ stareing at me so, meh- I'm sure a few blushs should do the trick, make em think I'm embarrassed rather then bored.

The rest of the morning was pretty much just like English, minus the creepy bloodsucker stareing at me, and a few brave souls tried to talk to me and, as usual, I pushed them away. I couldn't have friends, other then Courtney, as in my line of work being friends with a crime fighter could get you killed.

Some people called me a real life superheroine but I didn't agree with them; I was a crime fighter with super cool powers, yes. But I wasn't a superheroine, was I?

I was just going to buy some food and go sit outside but my stomach had other ideas, it was tighting, so I looked around the cafeteria and saw five vampires sitting on their own, pretending to eat. I wonder how they could control themselves. Carlise was the only vampire I knew that had complete control over himself, even the Voltori tried to kill me, a lot, and I know they had hardly any control.

"What's she stareing at?" I heard a girl I had identified as Jessica Standly ask another girl with blonde hair, Lauren Mallory.

"The Cullens, probally thinks she has a chance with one of them."

"Wonder if she's straight or not."

Er! Great! Now I'm gonna have rumors around the school that I'm a lesiban- I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, I'm just not well _anything_. Like I said before, I can't date- it's too dangorus, not that I would want a boy anyways.

I walked out of the cafateria and went just into woods. Once I was out of sight of the school I started running, full speed, back home to change into my Shadowgirl gear, I had ruffly half an hour to scope out the vamps house before I had to be back at school, that included getting changed and running.

I was back home with in two minutes and ready within three, I'd left my window partly open so I could sneak in and out easily. I ran towards the vampires home, I'd found it last night but I couldn't go in as everyone was a bit er _busy_.

I got there in record time, just 5 minutes and crept into the house, being careful not to leave my scent behind me. I started in what I assumed to be the living room and made my way through the house, looking for any information in who these vamps could be. I found an office on the second floor and went in. What I found was unbelievable.

There, on the wall was a painting I hadn't seen since I was thirteen- a painting of the Voltori, with _Carlise._ No. No, no, no, NO.

Carlise. I'd heard the vamps name was Cullen, I should have put two and two together. Carlise Cullen. The man who changed my life was here, in Forks- and I was in his house. Shit! I thought as I carefully walked back downstairs, aiming to get out and never come back but I was so focused on watching my footing that I didn't realise someone was coming down the drive till that not in my stomach tighted- Well Crap, this day just getts better and better.

* * *

 **Hey so I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought and when you see spelling mistakes.**

 **Now, who should come home? Carlise, Edward, Alice or Esme? Leave your opinion in the reviews.**

 **So, thanks for reading,**

 **Cya soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Bella's alter ego, Shadowgirl, and Mystic Madness, aka, Courtney.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Maybe I could make a quick dash out? No, they'd see. How did I explain what I was going here? Why was I here again? Oh yeah, I wanted to make sure they weren't dangerous- which they weren't, if this really _was_ Carlise's coven, his family, I know I can trust them not to hurt or bite anyone.

I could hear the graceful footsteps coming up the marble porch steps. Ok, leave now or talk? If it was Carlise, I would love to see to him after all of this time, but if it wasn't?

I had to decide- fast. I realised it wasn't worth the risk so, silently, I crept to the back door and was just about to leave when I heard the front door open and someone come in, it's no or never. I grab the door handle as quietly, yet quickly, as I could and snuck out, shutting the door closed, silently, behind me.

As soon as my hand leaves the handle I run, full speed home, making sure I make a few circles around the town before getting home. I'd been doing this to long to start being sloppy now.

I had a quick shower and threw the clothes I had been wearing earlier on. I checked my watch and saw I had ten minutes till class started, bags of time but I had to make sure no one saw me arrive back at school, I had to make it look like I'd been there for all of lunch.

As soon as I got back I made sure no one was watching before I sped over to sit behind this bid old oak that was thick enough that it would hid me from anyone looking at it from school, this is where I would pretend I had been sitting.

Hearing the bell saying it was time for class I got up, walking towards the Biology classroom.

As I walked towards the school I could see people's shocked faces, probably thinking I had ditched because they hadn't seen me at lunch. I heard their whispers, wondering where I had been, saying I was weird so nothing new.

I walked into the Biology room with a few minutes to spear and went up to the teacher, Mr. Banner. He signed my slip and handed me a book, sending me to sit in the only available set- nearly everyone was in class by now- right next to a vampire, _again?_ Seriously?

Sitting down, I noticed somthing _extremely_ strange, the not that was usually in my stomach when I was near a vampire wasn't there, why? Even Carlise gave me that not, so what was different about this vampire?

I didn't realise I was staring until he smirked and said, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, your Isabella, right?"

"Bella." I said, blushing, and for once it wasn't fake. I would never admit it out load, but I thought he was really handsome, and that frighted me. I never, never, thought a boy was cute let alone handsome. But their was something about him that draws me in, maybe it's his vampire gift? No, that couldn't be it, I'm amune to them.

"Bella." He said, and I thought that my name on his lips was really sexy.

Woah! Where did that come from? You barely knew the guy! It was one thing to think he was handsome, but another to think he was sexy.

She turned back, listening intently to Mr. Banner's lesson on cellular anatomy, somthing I'd already learned so I basically just sat there with my thoughts through out the whole lesson, resisting the annoying urge to touch him.

As soon as class ended I grabbed my things and was out of there room as fast as I could when I was in 'klutzy Bella mood'. It wasn't fast enough because, where I did escape Edward, I didn't escape someone worse- Mike Newton. As if my day could get any worse.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He said, walking besides her. "What's your next class?"

"Gym." I said, hoping he would leave, he didn't.

"Wicked! I'm in Gym too next lesson, I'll walk ya."

Please don't! I silently screamed

"So, where were you at lunch, I missed ya." He said after a few moments of silence.

"I like to sit outside, by myself. Found a nice big tree to sit behind." I half-lied.

"The big oak?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, maybe I'll come join ya tomorrow."

Didn't he hear the alone part? I could almost hear the disgusting dreams he was having when he fantised about tomorrow. I shuddered. Lucky we had just arrived at the gym block.

"I don't think so Mike. I like to be alone. Keep to myself. So stop thinking those vile thoughts I can see your thinking because NEVER EVER, EVER!" I spoke with a firm, almost angry, voice.

I turned on my heals and strode into the block before he could even think of a response.

Gym went by quickly as I was just basically falling over and trying my best not to hit Mike with my tennis racket, which was hard to say the least.

As soon as gym was over I quickly got changed, slightly faster then was normal but I just wanted to go home and mentally prepare for tonight.

Rushing out of the building, tripping and stumbling when needed, I ran to my truck, unlocking it and jumping in, quickly starting the engine.

My truck roared to life as I made my way out of the parking lot. I knew people were stareing, but I didn't care, I was used to it. Then I noticed the Cullens, or more specifically _Edward_ and for some reason I can't explain, I left my heart in that parking lot.

I left it with a man I hardly knew but trusted with my life.

I left it with Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Well that was hard. It's tuff enough as it is trying to write a story, but when it's a story your really passionate about but no one likes, that's harsh.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought.**

 **Now, I know I rushed through it a lot and I'm sorry, it's just how I write but I hope that over time that will change.**

 **Also, who loved snarky 'don't mess with me Newton' Bella? I certainly had a good time writing it.**

 **My story Lone Wolf hasn't been updated in a while and I'm sorry, I'm trying to find the right inspiration for it, same with 'Elizabeth Eliana Hale: A Tale of Love and Loss'.**

 **Gotta go update my new story 'Princess of the Sea' which is a _lot_ better then it sounds, trust me.**

 **I'm also in the process of writing a story called 'A Girl Like You' in which Bella suffers severe depression and Alice is abused by her parents.**

 **And another one called 'Xavier's School of Mutants' which is an X-Men story that follows from movie one - Last Stand. It follows a girl who is only known as Teleika. She doesn't know her own name as her father always called her bitch and abused her since she was very young but when she turns 16 she discovers she has raw, but extremely powerful, telekinetic abilities.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Please tell me what you think of these two new stories, this chapter and when you see spelling/grammar mistakes.**

 **Cya soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Stephaine Meyer owns Twilight, not me, blah, blah, blah. XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"It's not funny Courtney!" I said, exasperated as I listened to my best and only friend lauging at my expense over the phone.

"Oh yes it is!" Courtney said between laughs. "Your Miss 'I kill any and all vampires because they are all souless beings and I _don't_ fall in love- at all'. I mean, you hate vampires! And now you've fallen for one after knowing him less then six hours? It's hilarious!"

"Courtney! I am not in love! And I don't hate _all_ vampires, Carlise's ok." That quieted her down a bit.

"Yeah, he is. So, have you said hi to him yet?"

"No." I signed. "How can I? He only knows my real name, he knows my name is Isabella, it's to close to Bella."

"He helped you, surely you can trust him and his family."

"Edwards is his 'adopted' son."

"Oh. Wait, what's the problem if he knows? You could get to know him better and the Voltori already know about us so there's no danger to them or us."

"Yeah, I guess, but I was hopeing for a fresh start here and, by the looks of things, dating Edward would just start rumors. Unwelcome rumors."

"How said anything about dateing?" She asked in that oh so innocent voice I knew ment trouble.

"Courtney.." I was cut of by the sound of snoreing, finally!

Charlie had gone to bed half an hour ago, thinking I already was asleep which was when I had called Courtney. I had to wait for Charlie to be in a deep sleep before I could put my gear on and leave for Seattle. Tonight I would scope out the best spots for trouble and _help_ the police with there investigations, I'd already hacked into their computing systems so I could find out who I could and couldn't put in prison, not that it meant I would let the criminals hurt people, I'd just knock them out a bit so the victims could get free.

"Bells? You still there?" Courtney's voice broke through my train of thoughts, I'd forgotten she was on the phone.

"Yeah, Charlie's asleep so I was just putting my outfit on." I told her as I cliped my bluetooth clip securely to my ear, switching it on, sound low.

"Oh, cool, so where you goin' first?"

"Seattle." I told her, putting my phone into it's zipper pocket on my right leg.

"Cool, need to know any crime spots?" She asked as I checked my weapons; a knife, lighter- for vampires-, a glock and a taser gun.

"Yeah, that would be useful." I said, slipping through my window and landing on the ground outside with a small 'tump'.

I began running as I heard Courtney typing away on her computer, probally hacking into the FBI and police systems, and Seattle's CCTV network. Although Courtney has telekentic abilties and can kick butt, she prefures to stay home and help me from the safety of her home.

She's joined me a few times but it's not really her. Now, she only joins me when I really need her help because she won't let me die and would protect me with her life, like she knows I would do for her.

"There's a bar, The Hungry Horse, a well known raper is sitting at the bar eyeing a pretty little blonde girl, maybe 19 years old? He usually leaves his victims dead, or wishing they were."

"Shit, how long do you think I have till it's too late?"

"She looks bored and slightly out of place, I'd say about five maybe ten minutes." That's other thing about Courtney, she is really good at reading people, even from a computer over a thousand miles away.

"Shit." I said, speeding up.

"Oh God! Hurry up! She looks like she's just about to leave!" Courtney cried when I'd just reached the outskirts of Seattle.

"I'm in Seattle, where is this bar?" I asked, hurredly.

"45, 14th Avenue, downtown Seattle." (A/N: Yes, I made the address and bar up.)

"I'm there." I say a minute later.

Just then I see a small, pretty, blonde girl come out of the bar. She was wearing designer clothes, even though she tried to hid it- she was obviously rich.

I saw a man walk out behind her, shadowing her movements as the girl walked on oblivious to the obvious danger.

She rounded a corner into a dark allyway, stupid girl, was she _trying_ to find trouble?

The man followed her and I watched as he blocked off her exit, waiting for the right time to swoop in and stop him. I couldn't be to early or he could claim he was innocent but I couldn't be to late and let him hurt her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in this part of town?" The slezzy voice of the man made the girl jump and turn around, shock and fear filled her face.

"I-I was j-just getting a drink." The girl stuttered as the man walked towards her, pinning her to the wall.

"Well, poor you. I don't like it when little rich girls try to be rebels, although they are my favourite." He said, his nose skimming her neck.

"Y-your favourite?"

"Yes, very much so." He said, moving towards her mouth.

I ponce, landing next to him and using my super strength to push him away from the girl. He fell onto the ground behind him, slumping against the opposite wall, unconsious.

"Are you ok?" I ask the girl.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. How did you do that? Who are you?" She asked, looking between me and her would-be-raper.

"My name is Shadowgirl, what's your's?"

"Miya." She answered with a little less fear.

"Well Miya, what are you doing here at this time? Didn't you know how dangerous it can be for a girl, especally a rich girl, like you?"

"How-How did you know I'm rich?"

"It's not hard to guess, that's probally what drew him to you."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"Come on, let me escort you home, no one will hurt you as long as I'm here."

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asks with wary voice. Guess I'd be wary too if I'd just been saved from being raped by a girl in a mask which super-human strength.

"You don't." I tell her. "But can you really afford not to?"

She deliberated that in her head for a few seconds before nodding, "Ok, what do we do about him?" She asked, pointing to the still unconsious man.

"My friend will call the police, he's a well known raper so the police will have no trouble locking him up." I reply, watching her shudder when I said 'raper'.

Courtney was still on the phone, as per usual, and I could hear her on the phone to the Seattle police department.

"Come on, let's go." I tell Miya, lending her my arm.

We walk back through the city, half in the shadows. I'd helped girls like her in Pheonix and could tell that she didn't want anyone knowing what had almost happened to her, also we were less likely to get spotted if we stayed in the dark.

After I dropped her off at her home I checked the time '23:48'. I'd left home at 22:36 so my timing was actually pretty good.

By the time it was half four in the morning I'd checked out most of the well known crime spots, knocked out a group of drunks, stopped a burgaler and got a cat down from a tree, what? I like helping everyone, even cats.

It had been a slow night but I was thankful as I was sure that tommorrow, er, _today_ , would be a very long day.

I arrived home at 04:54 and got out of my gear, I'd said goodnight to Courtney just before I left Seattle. Getting into a tank and shorts, I set my alarm and went to sleep.

That was the first night I didn't have nightmares because, that night, I had my angel with me.

* * *

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like Courtney? Don't worry, the raper is safely tucked up in prison now.**

 **I'm going to be bringing out a new chapter of this story every Tuesday, or I'll try to.**

 **Please check out some of my other stories and, as always, please tell me when you see a spelling or grammer mistake and don't forget to fave, follow and review!**

 **See ya soon Richaners (Fictioners)**

 **Yes, I creating my own language- LOL!**

 **Anywho, cya,**

 **Brookie Twiling.**


End file.
